You Will Always Be My Best Friend
by TheBigChillQueen
Summary: Tommy gets hypothermia after a nasty encounter with Dr. Kamikazi. It is up to Robotboy to save his best friend before it's too late!


**Hello, everypony! I've updated this fic just to fix some grammar errors as well as add in some details to help make the story flow a bit better! I also have a cover pic! It was drawn by the generous WinterWolfGurl, who was inspired by this very same fic! ;w; It's so lovely and beautiful! I was rather surprised when I discovered it! Things like that and fans like her are what inspire me to keep drawing/writing/video editing! The link to her presh pic can be found on my profile, since I can't post it here. :P**

 **Thank you so much, Wolf! QwQ**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the updated version! x3**

* * *

 _WOOOOOOSSHHHHH!_

If anyone in the Bay Area wasn't already awake, they were now thanks to what sounded like a jumbo jet zooming over the rooftops of the little suburb at 5:30 in the morning. What no one realized was that it wasn't an aircraft flying overhead, but a very panic-stricken robot carrying a semi-conscious 10-year old boy who was nearly frozen to death. Robotboy was still kicking himself for allowing this to happen to his most favorite and closest friend. He'd dismantle himself for not being as vigilant as he usually was. Of all the times he had to take his eyes off of Tommy, it was while battling another batch of Dr. Kamikazi's clones inside a chilly cavern a few hundred miles offshore from the Bay Area. Now he might lose his best friend for good! The frightful incident was still fresh in the robot's memory.

( ﾟヮﾟ)

A Superactivated Robotboy was surrounded on all sides by a swarm of mosquito clones. They were the latest creation by the diabolical and self-proclaimed evil genius, Dr. Kamikazi. They had been designed to drain all of Robotboy's oil, which would then cause him to deactivate into his weakest mode; leaving him immobile and powerless. While the fighting robot did his best to fend off the annoying mechanical pests, Tommy, who was wearing his orange winter coat with a furry hood along with mittens and boots, was hiding behind a rock of ice. He was out of the danger-zone but still had a good view of the battle so that he could cheer on his robotic buddy. That had been where Robotboy seen him last, before he lost complete sight of Tommy all together during the battle. It took him a few seconds to realize that it wasn't just because of the numerous metallic bodies and flying robot parts obstructing his vision, but because Tommy was actually _gone_. He was no longer behind the ice rock.

An intense feeling of dread overcame Robotboy, prompting him to use his saw hands to swiftly slice his way through the clone swarm, destroying them all within seconds. He now had clear view of the cavern. He anxiously scanned the area for any signs of his human companion, but wasn't able to detect any, which just made his fear worsen. He also noticed that Kamikazi and Constantine were no longer around, adding more to his increasing concern. Just then, his superior hearing picked up the sound of Tommy desperately calling for him. Robotboy bolted towards the source of Tommy's voice, arriving at the mouth of the cavern. He froze midflight when he saw Tommy being cornered by more mosquito clones with Kamikazi and Constantine devilishly looking on from behind. Tommy was balancing precariously on the edge of the overhang that rose high above the bone-chilling waters, a few jagged pieces of ice poking out from the dark depths. The clones were inching towards the boy as Kamikazi chuckled evilly. Tommy looked very terrified as he nervously glanced down towards what surely would be his doom.

Before Robotboy could make a move to help his friend, one of the clones suddenly rushed at the child, knocking him backwards and over the ledge. Robotboy's circuits jumped at that, but he was too stunned by the unexpected movement of the clone that he couldn't take immediate action. Tommy's screams were swiftly silenced after he plunged headfirst into the water, miraculously missing one of the jutting ice chunks by mere feet. However, when he didn't resurface, indicating that he was hurt somehow, Robotboy saw more red than he usually did while he was in Superactivated mode.

Snapping out of his stupor, the overprotective robot poured every ounce of anger he had into blowing the clones apart with every missile and laser he had; the sapphire blue of the cavern becoming alight with reds, oranges, and yellows. Once the clones were all blasted to atoms, Robotboy grabbed Kamikazi and Constantine then tossed them into the depths of the cavern, not caring where they ended up. His only priority was saving Tommy.

Robotboy rapidly propelled himself into the air to give him enough speed and force to dive into the ocean, activating his optical lights as soon as he broke the surface. He was thankful that he was unable to feel the iciness of the water, unlike poor Tommy. While Robotboy was made of a durable metal and could withstand extreme temperatures, Tommy was made of flesh and blood and surely wouldn't last long. He'd be in serious need of first aid if-no, _when_ -Robotboy found him.

Shortly, his lights fell upon the unconscious body of Tommy 20 feet beneath him; he was sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness at a quick descent. Without wasting any more valuable time, Robotboy activated the propulsion system in his feet, racing towards his best friend. His vitals scanner told him that Tommy was close to running out of oxygen. His body temperature was dangerously low and his heartbeat and pulse were frighteningly sluggish. Hypothermia was beginning to set in. If he didn't drown, first, Tommy only had minutes to survive in these frigid conditions if Robotboy didn't do something. So he sped up.

Once he was close enough, the robot scooped Tommy into his arms, protectively holding him against his body. Robotboy then turned around and rocketed to the surface, which seemed miles away to him at this point. As he raced towards it, Robotboy kept a close monitor on Tommy. It was distressing him seeing Tommy's body temperature gradually dropping and his heartbeat almost at a complete stop. The boy's brain activity was next to nothing and his lungs were fighting for air. Robotboy clutched Tommy closer, willing him to hold on for a few more seconds. The surface was getting closer and closer.

At long last, Robotboy and his precious cargo broke through the surface and into the air. Robotboy heard Tommy taking in the oxygen he desperately needed, but his breathing sounded shallow and raspy, as if he wasn't getting enough air or was having difficulty. Tommy's normally tan skin tone was a pale bluish-grey, and Robotboy's thermal scanners told him that his skin was very, very cold. The hood of Tommy's coat had slipped off, revealing his frost blanketed, normally honey-colored hair, which hung in stringy, stiff and pale locks in and around his face.

Robotboy knew that Professor Moshimo had programmed him with medical knowledge not long after he had been sent to live with Tommy, saying that it would be essential for living life with a human. That knowledge had come in handy many times for when Tommy was injured by Kamikazi or his clones in past encounters. It also helped for when Tommy's cruel older brother physically abused him at home when their parents weren't around. Robotboy was very grateful for Moshimo's foresight since it now would be the one thing that would save Tommy's life.

First thing first, Robotboy had to get Tommy somewhere warm and secure. The only such place he knew of was home. Reactivating his thrusters, Robotboy shot out of the cavern, racing towards the Bay Area. If Robotboy could quickly get Tommy safely back to his house, he'd be able to help him more. Luckily, Tommy's parents were away for the weekend, which meant he had only Donnie to watch out for. However, Donnie was usually hanging with his friends on the weekends; most likely causing some kind of trouble in the city. With their parents gone, Donnie would be out later than he's normally allowed to. This would give Robotboy the time and privacy he needed to save his friend.

As they flew, he could feel Tommy moving around, meaning he was regaining consciousness. Robotboy felt extremely relieved at that. It didn't mean Tommy was out of the woods just yet, but it at least told the anxious robot that his friend was still alive, even if just barely.

"Ro-Ro?" Tommy whispered through chattering teeth, looking up at him through slitted eyes. He looked really confused. His version was blurry so all he could make out was a round, grey blob with two longer, dark blue blobs and a pair of smaller red and white blobs looking back at him. Suddenly, Tommy sat up and tried crawling out of Robotboy's arms, nearly plummeting back into the ocean. Robotboy caught him in time and readjusted his grip, holding onto his friend tighter, though Tommy was feebly struggling to free himself.

"Ro?!" Tommy whimpered, sounding scared. "Ro, where are you? Ro!"

The poor boy was delirious. Robotboy gave him a reassuring beep to let his friend know that he was right there and that he was safe. Oh how he wished he could talk in his Superactivated mode. Thankfully, Tommy calmed down after hearing the familiar beeping and relaxed into Robotboy's arms. He started to violently shiver a second later. The clothing that was meant to protect him from the bitter cold of winter was doing nothing to help since they were thoroughly soaked with icy water. Robotboy knew that his naturally cold, metallic body and the cold wind from his flying certainly weren't doing anything to help the situation, either. He then realized that he had something that would keep Tommy warm for the remainder of the flight. It was Moshimo's latest upgrade: an internal heating system. It wasn't a weapon, as were most of Robotboy's upgrades, but Moshimo had said that it would come in handy should Kamikazi try to freeze him again. He had also told him that it-just like the medical knowledge-would be useful someday. And that day was today.

The front panel of Robotboy's chest vertically slid open, revealing the inner workings of his body, including the newly installed, golf-ball sized crimson sphere connected to his motherboard, right next to his mechanical heart. A soft orange glow radiated from the sphere, giving off comforting warmth that enveloped Tommy. As soon as Tommy felt the blessed heat, his shivering subsided, with only small tremors rippling through his body. He curled up closer to the heat source. The robot instinctively tightened his hold. This was all Robotboy could do at the moment, just until he could get Tommy back home.

After what seemed like an eternity, when it was really about half-an hour, the familiar Golden Gate Bridge, now shimmering a brilliant scarlet in the glow of the sunrise, came into view. The sleepy city was just beginning to awake and Robotboy felt like he could cry.

( ﾟヮﾟ)

Once Robotboy spotted Tommy's three story terraced house a couple hundred yards ahead, he gave his thrusters an extra boost. After finally arriving at sanctuary, Robotboy hovered in front of Tommy's bedroom window, turning on his x-ray and thermal scanners. He looked all over the house for signs of anyone else being inside. Tommy's parents were still gone and seemed like Donnie was as well. Robotboy mentally sighed with relief. He then opened the window with his left hand while cradling Tommy with his right before flying inside, landing, and closing the window.

Robotboy walked over to Tommy's bed but was hesitant about placing him down. His data on the treatment of hypothermia told him that he needed to get Tommy out of his wet clothes and into dry ones before wrapping him in a blanket. This meant that Robotboy couldn't just lie Tommy down on his bed or else his sheets and blankets would become cold and wet, too. Robotboy then thought of an alternative solution. Quickly gathering some dry pajamas from Tommy's dresser, Robotboy carried his friend out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the bathroom. The robot wanted to do this fast just in case Donnie came home, which he suspected would be any moment now.

Robotboy narrowed his eyes at the thought of what Donnie would do if he saw Tommy in his current weakened state. Donnie was horribly cruel to his little brother and it didn't matter how Tommy was feeling or what he was doing. Donnie would give him trouble one way or another and being sick would allow Donnie to view Tommy as an easier target for beatings or teasing. Robotboy hated Donnie because of this and no way was he going to let Tommy suffer even more. He'd protect his best friend no matter what, even if meant revealing himself.

Once in the bathroom, Robotboy tugged off Tommy's coat, boots and mittens, discarding them onto the floor, making a mental note to dry them off later. He then pulled back the shower curtain and bent down, slowly and carefully lowering Tommy into the tub, propping him in a sitting position. Tommy moaned when the precious heat source moved away, weakly reaching out for it with a shaky hand. Robotboy gingerly clasped it in his own, realizing just how tiny Tommy was, especially now. His own hand just completely engulfed Tommy's; and, not that he ever wanted to, Robotboy could easily break it with a slight twist of his wrist.

Tommy's father always nagged his youngest son for being a 'girly-child' and a weakling just because he liked to collect action figures-of which Dwight called "dolls"-and wasn't active in any sports. Donnie was more favored and praised for being so fit and manly. While Robotboy knew that Tommy could hold his own when he needed to-having done so in the past when it was Robotboy who was the one in need of being rescued-this mission made him realize just how frail his human friend really was. It only wanted to make the robot protect him even more, and he will. He'd rather sacrifice himself than let any harm come to Tommy.

The familiar contact seemed to comfort Tommy enough for he gave a small sigh before relapsing into unconsciousness. Once Robotboy made sure that Tommy was still breathing, he deactivated into his normal mode, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Robotboy sorry let this happen, Tommy." Robotboy's ears drooped, looking down at his friend with sad eyes. "Now Tommy hurt."

As bad as the little robot felt, he couldn't dwell on this any longer. Tommy needed him! Getting serious, Robotboy's right hand formed into a pair of scissors. He lowered himself next to Tommy and carefully grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Sorry, Tommy, but Robotboy need to do this."

Within minutes, the rest of Tommy's saturated, cold clothes were cut off and strewn in ribbons onto the bathroom floor. Robotboy then set about dressing Tommy in the dry, warm pajamas. The tiny robot figured Tommy would be alright by himself for a few minutes while he disposed of the ruined clothes in the trash can outside.

"Robotboy be right back, Tommy." Robotboy told his unresponsive friend.

He swaddled the boy in a fresh, clean towel that would substitute for a blanket for now and gave him a quick but comforting hug. Even if Tommy was unconscious, Robotboy knew that he needed it, probably as much as he did. Out of all the close calls Tommy's had with death, this was, by far, the worst one. Robotboy hated when any of his friends were in peril and it terrified him that one day he wouldn't be fast enough to save any of them. Robotboy wasn't sure he'd be able to live with himself if that happened.

After checking and rechecking to make sure Tommy was going to be fine until he returned, Robotboy gathered the cut up pieces of clothing and rushed out of the bathroom, suddenly gasping and screeching to a halt. Donnie was just entering the front door! He looked a bit off and was stumbling around, bumping into and knocking down numerous things as he made his way towards the staircase.

"Oh no, Tommy!" Robotboy whispered, hastily backing into the bathroom. He shut and locked the door as silently as he could, not wanting to draw Donnie's attention to the bathroom. This was exactly what Robotboy feared would happen. Now they were both trapped and Tommy wouldn't recover without proper treatment! Robotboy could only hope that Donnie went to his room and stayed there, just long enough for him to get Tommy back to his room.

Just then, the bathroom door trembled with the force of someone vigorously pounding on it. The doorknob jiggled harshly.

"Hey, Butt Monkey! Playtime with your dollies is over! Get out so I can use the can!" Donnie angrily slurred from the other side.

Robotboy knew that Donnie was drunk. Boy would Mom be upset if she found out, especially with Donnie being way underage; only 14 years old. Their father, however, would just see it as another sign of Donnie maturing into a man and would be proud. It was very messed up and unfair to Robotboy that Tommy's father favored one son over the other, which was why he cared more for Mom. She was nice and genuinely loved both her boys equally. She also treated Tommy fairly and encouraged him to be himself.

Tommy once told Robotboy that what made a great family was where every member loved the other equally and was very close, willing to do anything for each other. Tommy's family didn't seem this way, though, aside from Mom and Grandma T. Tommy said that he loved his, regardless, but it saddened Robotboy greatly. Tommy deserved better, like Professor Moshimo and Miumiu, but Tommy couldn't just leave like that and there was nothing Robotboy could do.

The pounding became more violent. If Donnie wanted to, he could punch right through the wood, which was what Robotboy didn't want. So he came up with an idea. Flying closer to the door, counting on the combination of Donnie being drunk and his own stupidity, Robotboy said:

"Give five minutes, Donnie! Almost done!"

Donnie drunkenly grumbled in response. "You sound dorkier than usual, Puke-Face. Whatever, you have 3 minutes or I'm kicking your sorry puny butt out in the street."

Robotboy quietly snickered then listened as Tommy's jerky brother staggered away. A few seconds later, a door slammed shut.

"Phew." Robotboy leaned against the door, wiping his hand across his forehead, something he's seen Tommy do a lot. Success! Now he just had three minutes to dispose of the clothes and get Tommy into his room. With his superspeed, it should be a piece of cake.

Quietly unlocking the door, Robotboy poked his head out to make sure the coast was clear. Donnie's door was closed and it was a straight shot down the stairs and to the front door, which Donnie had left open. Robotboy was certain he'd make it back within seconds. He took one last look at Tommy then zipped out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and through the door. The trash can was right next to the base of the stoop. Robotboy dropped the clothes into it and hurried back into the house only to find that Donnie was in the bathroom with Tommy.

Robotboy stifled an alarmed gasped and hid behind the doorway, peeking into the room with apprehension. Donnie was standing over the tub, scowling down at Tommy, who had regained consciousness once more and was squinting up at his brother. He looked disoriented, again, and wasn't sure who was with him this time. The blurs didn't look like the ones he had seen earlier.

"Robotboy, is that you?" Tommy asked in a cracked voice.

"I'm not your stupid doll, Pipsqueak. Your time's up, get out or I'll throw you out!" Donnie snarled. What a liar. It hasn't even been three minutes, yet!

Donnie's voice sparked panic in Tommy. That wasn't his little buddy in the room with him. He knew was in real big trouble and tried to get up, but the strength hadn't returned to his legs yet, so they weren't able to support his body weight. This caused Tommy to fall back down, hitting the back of his head against the rim of the tub. Robotboy winced and hoped he wasn't hurt even more. Tommy groaned, rubbing his head, feeling dizzier and more nauseas than he already had been.

"Come on, Tommy. I ain't got all day!"

Donnie was getting more impatient but Tommy couldn't stand, no matter how hard he desperately tried. When Tommy failed to get himself out of the tub once more, Donnie decided he's had enough. He roughly grabbed the towel behind Tommy's neck and yanked his little brother out of the tub. Tommy gasped and choked as his airway was constricted.

"Time to take out the trash!" Donnie sneered, dragging Tommy towards the door. Tommy didn't have enough energy to free himself and he was beginning to feel faint from the lack of air.

"R-Ro…!" he managed to wheeze out before going limp.

At seeing his companion in peril, Robotboy snapped. Donnie exited the bathroom, only to find himself suddenly face to face with a pair of deadly-looking energy blasters attached to an even deadlier looking, very tall and very irate robot. It was glaring down at him with illuminated red eyes that narrowed dangerously upon seeing the older boy.

"Wha-wha-wha…?! Wh-who are you?!" Donnie stammered, releasing Tommy, who collapsed on his back, holding his throat, coughing and gulping in some much needed air.

Robotboy didn't respond to Donnie's startled inquiry, not like he could or wanted to, anyways. A high-pitched whirring signaled that he was powering up his weapons. Donnie shrieked, tripping over Tommy in his haste to get out the way of this killer robot that appeared out of nowhere. Perhaps all those beers he had last night were causing him to hallucinate. How else could he explain what he just saw?

Donnie tumbled as he ran down the stairs. He rolled the rest of the way and faceplanted straight into the door, practically ripping it off the hinges opening it. He ran outside and down the street, screaming in terror the whole time. Robotboy was certain he wouldn't be back for some time. Grinning, satisfied that he took care of that jerk and got him away from Tommy, Robotboy's blasters formed back into his normal arms and hands. He then turned to Tommy, kneeling beside him, and rested a comforting hand upon the boy's cheek. Tommy peered up, relieved to see his savior.

"Thanks, Ro." Tommy whispered shakily, looking like he was going to pass out again. Robotboy smiled with his eyes and nodded before carefully scooping Tommy into his arms. Tommy hugged him with all the strength he could muster. Robotboy was more than obliged to return it; lovingly resting his head upon the boy's. He then returned to Tommy's room, locking the door before depositing the boy onto his bed. Now that Tommy had clean, dry clothes on, Robotboy could resume with the rest of the treatment. Deactivating into normal mode, Robotboy shifted Tommy into a laying position, making sure he was comfy before removing the towel and pulling the blanket over his friend's little body. Robotboy tucked it around him like he witnessed Mom do all the time.

"Tommy okay?" Robotboy worriedly asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Tommy opened his eyes to look down at his robot buddy, nodding.

"Yeah, Ro," he said in a raspy voice. "I'm doing a bit better, thanks to you. I can feel my toes now," he added with a small chuckle which just sent him into a coughing fit. Robotboy shot into the air and fearfully hovered over him, hands outstretched.

"Tommy?!"

"It's okay!" Tommy managed to choke out in between coughs. His throat felt hoarse, as if he had swallowed sandpaper. The coughs subsided after a minute. "My throat is just a little tight and sore from the cold." Being nearly choked to death also made it feel worse, but he didn't tell his already worried little buddy that.

"Robotboy make Tommy something warm to drink." Robotboy offered eagerly.

"Good idea." Tommy agreed, wincing as he rubbed his throat.

Robotboy happily flew out of the room, knowing that Tommy would be safe during his absence. He made a detour back to the bathroom to pick up Tommy's winter clothes. He carried them downstairs, hanging the coat and mittens up on the clothesline and placing the boots near the dryer. Robotboy then flew into the kitchen and began looking through the fridge and cabinets, wondering what he should make Tommy. It had to be something easy to swallow and that Tommy would like. While he wanted to make some soup because Tommy hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, Robotboy knew that getting Tommy to eat something would come later. Right now he needed to find some tea or milk to heat up.

Robotboy then thought back to last winter, recalling that Mom made Tommy, Lola, and Gus hot cocoa everytime they came inside from playing in the snow. Hot cocoa seemed like a good idea and Robotboy knew Tommy loved it! He opened the cabinet next to the fridge and took out the box of instant hot cocoa mix. After reading the instructions, Robotboy poured milk and cocoa powder into a mug. He then used his finger to stir the milk and powder together before using his heat vision to warm the drink up; not too hot, but warm enough so that it would be soothing enough for Tommy to drink without scalding his mouth but would aid in raising his temperature.

Humming a cheery tune, Robotboy returned to Tommy's room with the hot cocoa.

"Here you go, Tommy! Robotboy make hot chocolate!" Robotboy brought the drink over to his friend.

Tommy reached out to take the mug, but dropped it once he had hold of it. Luckily Robotboy's fast reflexes enabled him to catch it before any of the hot chocolate was lost.

"Whoa, seems like my coordination isn't all there yet." Tommy frowned, slightly embarrassed as he looked down at his trembling hands.

Robotboy smiled sympathetically and sat beside Tommy, wrapping an arm around his back and holding the cup up to his mouth.

"It okay, Tommy. Robotboy help."

"Hm, thanks, buddy."

Tommy took a few small sips of the hot cocoa, feeling the relaxing warmth flood his body. He pushed aside the mug, indicating he's had enough for now. He leaned back on his pillow, resting his head against the wall, shut his eyes, and sighed contentedly.

"Tommy okay?" Robotboy asked, placing the mug on the floor.

"Yeah," Tommy murmured sleepily, stifling a yawn. "Just…tired."

"Tommy no want something to eat?"

"Nah, not right now. You've done enough for me, already, Ro. You deserve a break."

"No don't. It Robotboy's fault." Robotboy disagreed, shaking his head, feeling anxious again. He began to fidget.

Tommy opened his eyes to give his robotic best friend a baffled look.

"What are you talking about, Ro? What's your fault? Do you mean what happened to me?"

Robotboy nodded, looking ruefully down at the sheets, his ears pointed downward. "Robotboy couldn't save Tommy from falling in water. Tommy almost died."

Gathering all the strength he could muster, Tommy sat up and placed a hand upon Robotboy's tiny shoulder.

"Ro, please don't blame yourself for what happened. If it's anyone's fault, it's Kamikazi's! He's the one who built those stupid clones to try to capture you again. I can even say it's my fault for not paying attention to my surroundings and getting cornered on that cliff. Ro, I know you always try your best to protect me and you do a great job of it. Remember when Dad took Donnie and me on that stupid "mancation" to the forest? Heh, it was kinda funny seeing you be so overprotective while stuck in Superactivated mode, even if you did blast Dad a few times.

Anyways, please don't beat yourself up if you're ever a millisecond too late to save me or even Lola, Gus, or Professor Moshimo. You may be a superpowered, kick-butt, advanced fighting robot who does his best to protect the world from evil, but you can't always save everyone. I think your attempts at reverting Protoboy to good is proof of that, and look what happened. It's okay, though. It's just part of being a superhero, Ro. As far as I'm concerned, you've always been around when I or the others needed you and we're grateful for that. You're the best hero we know, even better than The Human Fist!"

Robotboy giggled at that, feeling flattered.

Tommy continued, "Robotboy, I knew that I was putting myself in danger the day Moshimo sent you to me, but I wouldn't trade this life for one without the greatest friend I could have ever asked for."

Robotboy's ears perked up as he looked up in surprise. "Tommy mean it?"

Tommy smirked and winked. "Of course I do! Ro, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me; I'm a much happier kid than I was before Moshimo sent you to me. Lola and Gus may be my friends, but you're my _best_ friend and I can always depend on you to be here for me. I love hanging out and doing stuff with you, even if you can't be activated most of the time. Someday I will be able to reveal you so you can be able to do whatever you want, which I hope is real soon. You do so much for me and I'm more than willing to return the favor. I will also do my best to help you become a real boy. It's something that you truly deserve."

Robotboy's eyes filled with oily tears as his artificial heart swelled with much love for Tommy. He brought his legs up on the bed, facing Tommy as he held his arms out. Tommy did the same and the two shared a fond embrace. At least until Tommy's grip slackened and he collapsed against his pillow, looking slightly pale. Robotboy grasped his arms fearfully.

"Tommy?"

"It's okay, Ro. All that talking just took a lot out of me. I think it's best I take a nap for a little bit."

Robotboy nodded agreeingly. "Okie dokie, smokie. Robotboy keep watch while you sleep."

Tommy yawned as he slid down so that he was lying on his left side. He curled up, holding the blanket closer to keep the heat trapped against his body. Yawning once more, Tommy fell asleep and started to softly snore. Robotboy moved to sit crosslegged against the wall, facing his friend. Scanning Tommy's vitals showed the robot that everything was going back to normal and that a good nap would rejuvenate Tommy's energy.

Relieved that his best friend was well on his way to recovery, Robotboy could finally relax his circuits. As he kept watch, Robotboy played some fond memories he had stored in his CPU of the two of them to keep himself preoccupied. As he watched the footage in his head, he faintly heard the terrified screams of Donnie outside as he continued to run about the neighborhood, babbling something about a giant robot that broke into his house and tried to kill him. Robotboy just snickered.


End file.
